Temporary
by LittleBoomBoom
Summary: At a very early age, Sam has learned that everything in her life was only temporary; the town she lived in, the different foster parents she lived with, even the schools she had to attend. Sam had accepted this a very long time ago, until she moves to Amity Park and meets Danny Fenton. She wishes he could stay in her life permanently, but knows that's not how things work for her...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow readers. It has been a while since I started a new story. I have had this idea in my head for a while, but never really got around to writing it until now. I hope it will spark your interest, but most importantly, I hope you like it :)**

* * *

The room was yellow. The walls and the ceiling were all painted bright yellow. Who in their right mind would paint a room bright yellow? Sam put a hand to her forehead, feeling a headache coming on.

"Do you like it?" Renée asked, motioning around the room. Sam sat down on the bed and dropped her backpack by her feet. She looked down at the bedspread which was robin blue; the only thing in this room that wasn't yellow.

"It's four walls, a roof, and a bed. That's all I need." Sam replied, crossing her arms and staring out the window that was on the right side of the bed. She actually hated the room. It didn't match her dark and gloomy personality at all, but neither did this foster mother. That's how she knew she wouldn't be here long.

"Well, I'll let you get settled." Renée said, still lingering in the doorway. Sam hopped off the bed and reached down to get her backpack before throwing it onto the bed.

"Settled." She said simply. "Can I walk around the town now?" She asked, but didn't wait for an answer as she passed Renée as she left the room and made her way downstairs. She heard foot steps on the stairs behind her followed by Renée speaking up.

"You have to be careful in this town." She warned.

"I'm always careful." Sam replied before walking out the house and slamming the door behind her. She looked around and observed her surroundings before deciding to walk around and explore whatever was on the right side of the street. Not that it mattered. She had been bouncing around foster homes ever since she was a few weeks old. Her parents didn't even want her, and neither did any of the foster parents she has had over the years. Apparently, she was too much of a hand full for most of her foster parents. If you were to open her children's services file, it would say all the things all her foster parents said about her. Most of them were along the lines of gloomy, depressed, underlying anger issues, but most of all, incorrigible. No matter how much discipline was used to attempt to control her, she was unfazed. Even the most cruel things she had experienced did not break her shell. She was still determined, headstrong, stubborn, and most of all, brave. It seemed that the bravery she had was overlooked by a lot of people.

As she rounded the corner of a street, she suddenly collided with somebody and was knocked to the ground. She automatically reached for her pocket knife in her back pocket and jumped up, flashing the knife. The teenager that was still on the ground from the impact held his hands up in defense.

"Whoa! Do you just whip out knives whenever someone touches you?" He asked, still cowering on the sidewalk. Sam observed him to make sure there wasn't a possibility of him being a threat. He was African American, wearing green cargo pants, a yellow sweatshirt and a red beret. Considering he was still on the sidewalk and looked pretty petrified, she assumed he was fine. Sam flicked the knife so the blade retracted and stuffed it back into her back pocket.

"Sorry. Force of habit." She muttered, offering her hand to help him up. After hesitating, he eventually took up her offer. He brushed himself off and fixed his glasses, then suddenly started to check his pockets. He pulled out a PDA and looked at it intensely, almost as if inspecting it. After a moment, he sighed in relief.

"Good. Baby's okay." He said before placing it back into his pocket.

"Didn't they stop making PDA's years ago?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't insult my precious." He said defensively, making Sam cross her arms.

"Are you a tenchophile?" She asked, mostly to amuse herself. She expected him to get offended, but instead he just looked confused.

"What's that?" He asked. Sam rolled her eyes and started to turn away.

"Google it."

"Wait!" He shouted, but she ignored him and kept walking. He jogged to catch up until he was walking side by side with her. "Are you new?" He asked.

"Why do you ask that?" She queried.

"Because I think I'd remember seeing a dime like you around here." Sam scrunched her nose up as if she smelt something foul.

"Gross. Are you hitting on me? And to think I was actually tolerating your existence before that." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm just being nice. What's your name?" He asked. Sam stopped to come face to face with him.

"Sam. What's yours?" She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Tucker. I live right down the block."

"Oh, great. Does that mean I'm gonna see you often?" She asked, but her tone didn't suggest she was all that happy about it.

"Probably. If we live in the same neighborhood that means you'll be going to Casper High School with me."

"Fantastic." She said sarcastically as they continued to walk down the street.

"So where are you from?" Tucker asked.

"Nowhere specific. Just around." Well, that wasn't necessarily a lie. She's been put in foster homes all over the state. She didn't really have a specific place to claim as her own. Some people were born in places like Las Vegas or Coronado. With Sam's situation, she had no idea where she was really from. All she knew was the name of the town where she was found as a newborn on the steps of a firehouse. Even knowing that, she had no idea if that was really the town she was born in or the town her no good parents decided to dump her in.

"Oh, cool. How old are you?" Tucker continued, much to Sam's relief. Her situation and her past were not a topic for conversation; especially with someone she had just met.

"I'm sixteen." She replied.

"So am I. I guess that makes you a junior, right?"

"Right." Sam confirmed.

"Maybe we'll have classes together. When are you going to start school?"

"You ask a lot of questions." Sam said as she looked up, spotting her temporary home coming into view.

"How else am I going to get to know you?"

"You won't like me once you do." She said, stopping in front of said house.

"I'll be the judge of that." Tucker replied. He observed the house for a quick moment before looking back at Sam. "Well, I'll see you in school. Which will be...?"

"Tomorrow." Sam confirmed. He nodded and mocked saluted her before turning his back and walking down the sidewalk. He suddenly turned around, shifting his body so he could see Sam as he walked backwards.

"Oh, and be careful. This _is_ Amity Park." He said before turning back around and rounding a corner. Sam's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. That was the second person today who told her to be careful. She opened the door, but lingered in the doorway as she took once last glance at where Tucker was once standing.

"What does that even mean?" She said before closing the front door behind her.

* * *

 **Sooooo here's the thing. This is an on-going story, as in, this chapter is all I have written. I have ideas on where this story is going to go, but with your reviews and ideas, you guys can influence the story. Please review with your thoughts and ideas so I can write another chapter. Thanks guise :3**


	2. Chapter 2

After Sam awoke from a very loud and screeching alarm clock, she had half a mind to ignore it and go back to bed. She didn't want to go to _another_ new school. She had been to so many that she had already lost count. Even though it was a new school, she knew it would be the same routine; people staring at her, making fun of her, asking questions she didn't want to answer or couldn't answer. She didn't know how much of it she could take. Sixteen years she has lived this miserable life, and she was counting down the days until she turned eighteen and would finally be kicked out of the system. She didn't care what she was going to do or where she would go, but it would be better than the horrors she had experienced in foster care.

After she spent another five minutes in bed, dreading the day in front of her, she finally got up and started to get ready. She decided to wear black skinny jeans, a black sweater that she had purposely torn in certain places to make it a little more edgy, and her favorite combat boots. She made her way downstairs where she found Renée in the kitchen. She held up a backpack for Sam and she accepted it, hauling it over her shoulder.

"The bus stop is a few houses to the right." Renée said to her.

"Great." Sam said, though she was definitely not excited for her first day at a school she knew she wouldn't be at for long. She trudged to the bus stop and was relieved to see that she was the only person that belonged to it. At least she could avoid human contact until the bus showed up, but it arrived within a few minutes. The doors opened and she entered onto the bus and could see Tucker in one of the front seats. He obviously saved the empty seat next to him for her, so she sat down with him.

"What's up?" He asked her, but he only got a groan in response. "Cheer up. Casper High isn't that bad." He said.

"Stop lying." She said in response. Tucker sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Okay, the bullying is pretty bad, but everything else is fine. Well, besides ghost attacks." He said casually as if Sam knew as well. She looked at him as if he had three heads.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She questioned.

"You don't know?" Tucker asked.

"Know what?" Sam asked, already getting frustrated. "You're trying to tell me that there are actual ghosts here?"

"I'll let my best friend Danny explain it to you. I mean, his parents _are_ ghost hunters. He knows about this stuff more than I do." Sam paused only to stare at him in disbelief.

"You sound like an actual schizophrenic." Was all she could say to him. Tucker only shrugged.

"You'll see eventually." He said back, knowing that was the only way she would be able to believe him. When they got to school, Tucker showed Sam around as quickly as he could so she would know her way around and wouldn't get lost without him. Regardless, they met up with each other after every class so Tucker could help Sam more. Once they got to sixth period, Tucker brought her to the gymnasium.

"It's time for your gym class. Danny's in your class, so you have a gym partner already. You're welcome." Tucker added.

"I don't have gym clothes." Sam said.

"They give you a gym uniform. Stop stalling and go." Tucker said, earning a groan from her as she entered the gym. She tried to avoid eye contact with anyone and everyone when she entered the locker room where she found gym clothes in her assigned locker. She got changed into the white shirt with red trim and red shorts, and she hated everything about it. Knowing there was nothing she could do, she walked outside of the locker room with her arms around herself, hating how cold the gymnasium was.

"Hey, are you Sam?" She heard behind her. She turned around to see a boy near her age approaching her. He had black hair that fell into his blue eyes, he was a little bit taller than her and lean, and he already had his gym uniform on.

"Danny?" Sam guessed. He smiled a bit as he nodded.

"That's me." He motioned for her to follow him as he started to walk towards a door in the back of the gymnasium. "We're in the weight room today." He said as he opened the door to reveal the rest of the class who were at different machines and using different kinds of exercise equipment. "You can just hop on an exercise bike for the whole period. Mrs. Teslaft won't care." Danny said as he walked over to the bikes. She followed and got on the one next to him, peddling right away.

"So, where did you move from?" He asked her.

"Rochester." She replied.

"That's pretty far. It's nothing like here."

"According to Tucker, nothing is like Amity Park." She started, referring to his claim of hauntings around the town. Danny smirked and shook his head.

"Tucker told you about the ghosts?" He assumed, turning his head to the left so he could see her.

"He's just messing with me, right?" Sam said.

"You do know that Amity Park is the number one town in the country prone to paranormal activity, right?" He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're yanking my chain, right?"

"Nope. Ask anyone in this town about it. I gaurentee they have seen at least one ghost while living here." He said it with such confidence that Sam could have thought he was telling the truth, but ghosts existing was just impossible and not rational.

"Have you ever seen one?" She asked him. He laughed as if she had told him a joke.

"I've seen plenty. You have to be careful, though. None of the ghosts are nice. They _will_ hurt you." Sam raised an eyebrow at his remark.

"Then why do people live here?"

"Because of Phantom." Her confusion only increased. He really had to understand that she didn't know about anything he was talking about.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"He's a ghost, but he's one of the good guys. He protects everyone from the evil ghosts." Sam didn't have a response. She only stared at him as if he was out of his mind.

"Are you on drugs?" She asked, only earning a laugh from him.

"I'm not making this up. Everyone knows about it. Even people out of the state. How do you not know? It's all over the news."

"I don't really watch TV." Danny gave her an incredulous look, and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I'm more of an outdoors person. I like to be outside."

"Do you do any normal stuff?" He joked.

"Nope. Not at all." She looked over at him to see him snickering to himself. Sam squinted her eyes at him, shooting him a glare. "You shouldn't be making fun of me when you're parents are ghost hunters." She retorted, causing his laughter to stop.

"Tucker told you that?" He asked.

"Yeah. Is it true?"

"Yes. They invent ghost weaponry." Sam scoffed and shook her head.

"Is everyone in this town crazy?" She asked, mostly to herself.

"You're a 'see it to believe it person', aren't you?" Danny asked.

"Pretty much. Is that a bad thing?"

"No, because you _will_ see a ghost here. It's just a matter of time. That being said, the town has a ten o'clock curfew rule for everyone under the age of eighteen."

"Come on. That's ridiculous!" Sam almost groaned, peddling to a stop to look at Danny.

"It's not. Ghosts are more active at night. It's for everyone's protection." Danny stopped peddling when he looked up and saw everyone heading back into the gymnasium to get back to the locker rooms. Sam had already hopped off the exercise bike and followed the crowd back into the gym. Before she reached the locker room, she heard Danny call her name, causing her to turn around.

"I know you don't believe me, but don't try to prove me wrong. It won't end well." He said before turning around to go to the boy's locker room that was on the opposite side of the gym. Sam scoffed before shaking her head and opening the door to the girl's locker room.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

 **Shit's about to get real.**

 **So, now that I have had time to think about it, I know where this story is going. I have the ending already, I just need the stuff in between. I hope you guys like this and still continue on reading to see what happens next :)**


End file.
